NYC upside down
by JO MASON POWER
Summary: This is story about a girl named Sky and her random life in NYC
1. The beginning

It was a pretty normal day in NYC and I was talking to Elise my BFF in the entire world. " I'm so so so so so mad i can't go!" I exclaimed. " Why I doesn't matter anyways" she replied with a pout on her face. She 'Knew' It was only the BIGGEST party ever and 'I' wasn't invited. Damn It! I think as we were on our way to school.  
As I enter MHS( Manhattan High School) school building Peter runs up to me and hands me a piece of paper " Sorry I forgot." He said as he walked away. "OPEN IT!" Elise says shaking my shoulders; " I don't care it's probably a stupid letter for Danny"  
**Danny:** **My little brother AKA. The village idiot; He's in 9th grade and he broke his arm during Basketball practice. UGH. He's so annoying.** " Okay then I'll read it" she says snatching it from me. As she read the letter she giggled and as quick as she snatched it from me she folded it up and gave it back " Sorry don't wanna be late for first period. GTG" That's not like her; she ditched me. Anyways she doesn't give a crap about school, she's already a straight A+ student.

OKAY IM READING THAT LETTER.

**Your Invited To A Party**

**Time: 7:00pm To 12:00pm**

**Place: Sunset Towers Apt. 34 Wayfur St**

**BRING: The best Costume ever**

**WINNER GETS: ULTIMATE HALL PASS AND 100$**

"Elise! Elise Where are you!" I have to Find Elise; OMG I got invited. " YES!" I still have to find Elise. Oh she probably at her locker. I hear her laugh in the distance. Elise. I spot her and then ... Oh Great Theres Drew  
**DREW: Elise Crush Since 6th grade. Get on My Nerves way to much. Oh and one more Horrible thing.. He 'Likes' me.** "Oh Hey! Sky Over Here!" Drew says. _'Oh, great He saw me'_. I walk up to elise and smile " Really you had to run away for that" I said smiling at her "It not like i would have gave you one of my famous hugs."  
"So... What You Going As?"She exclaims giggling " IDK yet How 'bout' you guys?" " I'm a duck: I know it cheesey but i have an awesome costume." Drew Replies, I Smirk, _That's so stupid. _"I have Gym First Period, what do You have?" I ask  
Why did I ask Drew and I are In Almost all the same classes. "Mr.S IS My _Fave_ Teacher."I say sarcasticly."Not! He's The worst!" Drew says "Well I have Health with Mrs.H; so fun!"

Gym; What a great way to start the day. NOT


	2. Owned

_Vibration._ I feel my phone Vibrating in my pocket.

Elise: Hey Im In Health Class;) I got Bored So I left ;P

Sky: lol :) Im In gym class wait so where R U Now?

Elise: The Girls br. U?

Sky: Cool. :P locker room im changing in to gym clothes

Elise: GTG bye

Sky: BYE BFFL

Well Elise is in Health class,She already told me though HA, Fun I guess. I Have Freaking Gym. Ugh. The great news is we're playing volleyball.

* * *

I walk out from the Locker Room and everyone is in a huddle form with Mr.S. " Okay Guys we're Playin some good old Volleyball; Boy head out to North end, girls on south. Girls you serve first."He says in a Loud annoying Voice passing me the ball. _Good i'm serving first. _I _wham_ the ball to Drew and he taps it to Tori."Tori!HIT IT" I scream. _I'm very competitive at times. _Tori slams the ball over to Freddie. YES we're so winning.  
Freddie passes it over to Jake and he lightly hits it over to Ce Ce and She passes it to me. And then... I_ SUPER SLAM _it into drew face... "Opps? Omg Are You OKAY? I'm so Sorry" I said with a little giggle; Okay I Guess it was a loud laugh. You know what im not going to lie it was SO FUNNY I was on the ground laughing. Okay well i wasnt the only one laughing; my entire team was. Coach was right, there, is 'no' I in Team.

"NO IM NOT OKAY MY FRICKING NOSE IS DAMN BLEEDING SMART ONE! WHERE'S THE DAMN NURSE!?" he yells at us. Everyone stops laughing and stairs at me like they were never laughing. Anyways It's not A big deal he just got Super slamed in the face with a volleyball which doesn't hurt like a basket ball or base-ball and it was by a girl. Okay It's a BIG DEAL alright. I run over to him and try to help him up... BIG FAIL. "Well can I have some help?" I ask to no one specific. Vicky and Josh walk over and Help me Pick him up and take him to the nurse. I Hope he's Fine. I _Hope_ i'm fine.

* * *

Well Drew passed out on the couch in the nurses office. I look around to see if anyone is around. It clear; I know I shouldn't Do this. I lean in and kiss him full on the lip for 3 seconds. OMG...I really kissed Drew Robberts... Opps?

* * *

**Was That Too Much..? -Jo Mason Power**


	3. Get Outta Here!

**This Is Really Stupid and has Nothing to do with The story but I have a One piece Pj. BTW When there's bold writing a the top or bottom of a chapter that means i'm just saying something to the reader.**

OMG I CANT BELIVE I DID THAT... Drew is Elise's Crush NOT MINE. I feel stupid. Ugh!

" What Are **_YOU _**Doing in Here?! GET OUT YOUR LATE FOR YOUR CLASS!" UGH she was as loud as a Police Siren. Well she was right I missed 8 mins of 2nd Period; English. I ran out of the nurse's office

* * *

I Almost forgot Elise is in my class, I sit right in front of her. This Is probably my Favorite class; Because Teaches It. She so easy-going and fun. But the Entire class I was Focussed on how I should tell Elise or if I even should tell Elise that I Kissed the guy she liked for 7 yrs. I feel Horrible; Like a twisted lying creäture. But why do I feel like this it was a small kiss on the lips. I Hope I get over this.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly  
My Schedule:

1st Period: Gym

2nd Period: English

3rd Period: Chemistry

**LUNCH**

4th Period: Art

5th Period: Math

6th Period: French

7th Period: Social Studies

At the End of School I met up with Elise and Ce Ce. "Remember Gym... THAT WAS ... haha.. so funny." She said giggling in the middle. It was, but i felt sad For him; Wouldn't you if i had to go and explain that a girl broke your nose and gave you a black eye during Gym, Plus I kissed him and he didn't even know yet. Neither has Elise and i'm Not going to tell; it will ruin our friendship." What was so funny?" Elise ask with a curious smile on her face." "Noth..." I got interupted By Ce Ce "SHE SLAMMED A VOLLEYBALL STRAIGHT INTO DREW R'S FACE AND BROKE HIS NOSE" Oh No SHE TOLD, only part of it but still told. " I have to go, Sorry." I said with a lying look on my face ...

* * *

Elise texted me.

Elise: Why'd you ditch us earlier what's the matter? :/

Sky: Nothing I'm Okay I just wanted to get HW Be4 U Madame Honor Roll

Elise: Lol But i feel like UR hiding somethin :3

Sky: I swear Im Not :)

_Why did I lye, guess I can't STOP now._

Sky: Now can I finish my HW

Elise: Yeah I'm Already done

Sky: NO Fair AND I GOT HOME FIRST! DAMN IT :(

Elise: Jk :3

Sky: BYE

Elise: Bye

_Turning Phone Off_

* * *

**What is you favorite SUBJECT ~ COMMENT PLZ :P Mine Really is english and science**_  
_


	4. Prom!

I was walking to school when both our phones rang. _Brrrrrr brrrrrr. _

GRACE O: This IS GRACE O here im the student Pres at MHS and Prom is coming up the following six people have been nominated for King And Queen , SO anyways get ready!

KINGS

DREW ROBBERTS  
JAKE FROST  
MATTY CERCONE

QUEENS

TORI DELICANDRO  
ELISE FLOYD  
CE CE GLASSE  
SO vote! Today In The cafeteria!

* * *

Great Prom! "ELISE YOU WERE PICKED!OMG I'LL VOTE FOR YOU" I exclaimed"NO I PROMISED CE CE AND YOU KNOW ME I DONT BREAK PROMISES OKAY?!"she yelled at me. _Okay that was Awkward? She yelled at me for almost voting for her what was that about and she promised Ce Ce? _"Okay Just Chill..."I wispered so she wouldn't flip again.

_I was texting Tori._

Sky: HEY YOU GOT NOMINATED :) GOOD JOB Im voting 4 u

TOR TOR: thx I would if u were nominie u should hav got picked :)

Sky: wait come again? JK :P Im so Voting 4 u though

TOR TOR: ?WHAT U SHOULD B VOTING 4 ELISE UR BFFL?

Sky: Nah elise flipped wen i was bout 2

TOR TOR:oh ok then thx for choosing me

Sky: ur welcome

TOR TOR: well c u skool

Sky: u 2

The rest of the walk to school was quiet. Until she finally spoke up "uhh... Sky?...thanks...but please dont vote for me... and... umm.. do you want...after school you wanna prom dress shop at the mall?"she asked shy; her cheeks were blushing, _HA ._

* * *

After school me, Tori and Elise Met up at central park " So WHO READY TO GO SHOPPING?!" Tori asked And we nodded silently as if we were soldiers go out to fight.

**Sorry this chapter was short i was just busy; GRACE! jk :P**


	5. The Mall

School Was over so Me Tori,and Elise met up a central park. "Who you going to the dance with?" I ask them " I'm Asking Drew" Elise says " I'm asking Josh" Tori Exclaims..._Oh I still cant forget. UGH! Drew.._"How 'bout' you?" They ask. " IDK yet, who do you guys think?" "Jack!" Tori shouts " Liam!"Elise screams. "Okay Jonas it is." I respond... "Well... WHOS READY TO GO SHOPPING!" Tori asks. We both nod like soldiers going in to battle.

* * *

_I'm Hungry, grrrrr, see my stomachs growling at tori and elise. _"Can We eat now?" I complain. "Sure I want a Taco!" Elise responds.. "Fine but i'll be in Macy's ok. Come back In 20mins." Tori says

Me and Elise walk down to the Food court and I see Drew "You Know what can eat later, how about after we go shopping" I erge Elise but she spots him. "hey let's go eat with drew, tommy and Jonas." She asks knowing the answer has to be yes. Elise drags me over to the taco bell and orders as fast as she could and dragged me over to Drew and His Buddies."Hey Guys!" Elise says using the most perky voice she has."hey." drew says "Hi Elsie."Tommy says "Sup!"Jonas says checking us out... "Sky Mind Cumming To Prom with Us? Elise Can Go with Drew. Tommy has A date." Jonas asks._That was Pretty straight forward._ " su..." I was rudely interrupted by Elise"YES!" "Well umm I might be Busy" Drew says "Well to bad not any more!"Jonas Loudly whispers in drew's ear. "Okay Im Wearing red so buy a red tie and sky's wearing blue So Jonas Buy a Blue tie. Okay?" Elise's responds "Bye Guys! " We say heading towards the escalator.

I Find Tori and She's Wearing a sunset orange, one sleeve dress Comes with a black belt and on the buckle it has diamond skirt is like a silk drape somehow making her look curvier then she actually is; To top it off she has a Tiara and Orange flats. "So what do You think?" she asks. Me and Elise stand there and look at her jaw dropping master piece of a outfit. "I found The Cutest dress for you guys try them on. Elise Comes out First In a Blood red, slick spagetti strap dress. It fall on Her Perfectly And The 3 inch heels tops it off Nicely. I come out last in a Hot Blue Strapless dress; The first half of the dress is covered in Dark Blue rhinestone and the black belt that meets at my waist divides the dress in half, The skirt is a deep ocean blue and ruffles like the ocean waves durring a storm. And to top off my dress a matching blue pair of wedges.

"THANK YOU TORI YOU SO AWESOME!" I say running up to her as fast as I can in heels to hug her. "Elise already had her thank you freak out." Tori Said hugging me back. "Yep." Elise said with a smile on her face. We bought our dresses and left the mall. That night Elise wouldn't stop texting me about Drew! UGH! Over the Top..

**;) HEY PEEPS IT'S DEBOHRA I THOUGHT I COULD HAV DONE BETTER WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


End file.
